The Mutant Games
by RandomTeddyBear
Summary: This is somewhat of a parody of the Hunger Games. 24 mutants have been put into the arena to fight to the death. It's a Parody and a regular Hunger Games story. Read it. I think you will like it. Characters are based off me and my friends.
1. Pawns

**The Mutant Games**

* * *

Head Gameaker Steven Rain

* * *

Games. The Hunger Games. Tributes. Pawns. They are all Pawns. Every last tributes... Are pawns. Nothing more. Pieces to our Games. But yet there is more... This year theres a twist... None of the tributes saw it coming. They are no longer Tributes... But Mutants. Creatures, Animals... Freaks. They don't remember who they were... what they were. All they've ever known is what we let them know.

They were turned... Mutated by us. The Gamemakers. They don't know it, they are clueless. We put 48 of them into a chamber and put toxic gas in and the mutanted... Some were granted with powers... some just generally mutated... All of them were turned into freaks. For some reason the boys were most affected by them... Only 3 out of 24 survived... 21 out of 24 women survived...

These 24 remainging tributes will be put into the arena so they will battle to the death. 23 lost souls... None of them know who they really are. We have filled there minds with lies, fake names. They ask and ask what there last names are, as if they would be able to find out something from it. We refuse to tell them, because it doesn't matter. 23 of them will be forgotten in the long run.

I watched as each tributes profile came up, beginning with males. The first was Nolan's, Nolan had black spikey hair with red eyes... He is very much a mutant. Nolan has black wings that come out of his back, A tail that never stops moving, Claws, Dog teeth and A snake's tongue.

The next was Matt, a big kid with a buzz cut and brown eyes. The toxic gas enhanced his vocal cords so that his voice was louder... Basically Matt has a super sonic voice. The last male is Kobey, who has short black hair and brown eyes, his power is he's super annoying.

As for the female's the first was Jinxx, who has short black hair and black eyes. Jinxx power is... Well... She turns into a giant werewolf or in other words, she's a werewolf. Jinxx's sister, Rachel, is Jinxx's opposite... A vampire.

The next female is CC, a short girl with brown hair and brown eyes. CC has a unique power, she can shape shift into almost anything. The next Mutant is Onyx, who has long brown hair and brown eyes and can breath fire, and run super fast.

Katie... A blonde hair girl with brown eyes, her power is telekinesis... Moving objects and things around with just her mind. The next three tributes are Thorn, Brianna, and Alayna. Thorn has long curly brown hair and brown eyes, Thorn is super smart and can zap people with her mind. Brianna can control water and Alayna... Well... Alayna is the only tribute who wasn't effected by the toxic gas, yet she survived.

The next female is Annabell, a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, the toxic gas made her hair be able to extend her hair as long as she wants. After Annabell the next is Ashley, for some reason her DNA was fused with a cats and she is now half human and half black cat.

The next freak is Taylor, she has long brown hair and green eyes, the power to freeze people, and her opposite is Michaela, throws fire, which is actually very entertaining. Now this girl... Isabella... Her power is just sick. Her lips grew and she can extend them...

The last Mutants are Regan, Sami, Amina, Liz, and Anna. The girl Regan can turn invisible, The girl Sami... Well... She moves slow... Everything she does is in slow motion, Amina can tell anyone what to do, the girl Liz and stretch any part of her body and the girl Anna can imitate voices, it may seem like a useless power but it could come in handy.

These are the 24 tributes- Mutants. Freaks. Nothing more. They don't deserve to live. They are nothing. Pawns. They are our Pawns.


	2. The Bloodbath

**The Mutant Games**

* * *

**Taylor**

* * *

The Cornucopia. It was so close, I could see it. Along with the other 23 tributes. Most of them were girls. I was told not to step off the plate until the count down was over, that they would kill me. That we were powerless. I began looking around the arena, it seemed like we were on the top of a mountain? Perfect... I am ice after all. This is my domain. I don't need weapons up here... But food. I can see it at the Cornucopia. My eyes scanned, looking around at the other tributes, they were all getting into running positions, even Sami who is slower then a turtle.

The cold wind blew, sending a shiver even through my back. I could barley bring myself to look at the other tributes... Wait... What do they call us? Mutants... I couldn't bring myself to look at them cause some of them actually looked like they wanted to kill each other. Nolan, Onyx, Jinxx, Magnolia and CC all looked like they were ready to kill. Wanted to kill.

Now that's a scary thought. Why would you want to kill someone? How heartless could you be to want to kill each other? What thoughts would be going through your mind? Never mind. I don't want to know.

I could hear the countdown and which each number my anxiety and fear grew.

**45...**

**44... **

**43.. **

**42...**

I don't think that I have ever felt a longer sixty seconds in my life... Then again I can't remember anything past the life I have right now. Who am I? Is my real name Taylor? Do I have a family? Who are my family? So many un answered questions that will never be answered... Unless I make it out of this arena. I have to make it out.

**37...**

**36...**

**35...**

**34...**

At this point my mind is racing, I can barley breath. What do I do when the minute is over? Do I run for the cornucopia and risk dying? No... I can't... But surly the Gamemakers are smart enough not to put food anywhere else in the arena... Or are they? Should I take the risk and risk starving to death? No... I'm heading to the cornucopia.

**29...**

**28...**

**27...**

**26...**

I look around, observing my surrounding a little more thoroughly. But there's not much to see. The Cornucopia was in the middle of the peak of the mountain we were on. The ground was covered in snow, a couple trees here and there. It looks like there are paths that branch out, heading down the mountains.

**21...**

**20...**

**19...**

**18...**

My eyes flickered from the other mutants, to the cornucopia, to a pack and to a path that lead down the mountain. I've routed out my route now I just have to dodge the other mutants, trudge through the snow, get the pack, and run down the moutains, most likely having other mutants hunting me. Sounds easy enough.

**14... **

**13...**

**12...**

**11...**

The last 10 seconds... This is it... This is the moment that decides my fate. Will Nolan rip my throat out with his teeth? Will Onyx snap my neck? Will Jinxx Bite my head off, or CC? Who knows what that girl can shape shift into... Probably anything and everything.

**5...**

This is it.

**4...**

The moment of truth.

**3...**

You can do this Taylor.

**2...**

If that's even my real name.

**1...**

**BANG!**

Everything seemed fuzzy. Why? I was scared... No... I was terrified. I ran as fast as I could towards the Cornucopia, the snow moved out of my way as I ran towards the cornucopia, cause I was moving it. I was ahead of everybody, besides Onyx. She was already at the Cornucopia, of course cause she can run super fast. I looked behind me to see that other mutants were on the path that I had created, they were chasing me.

That motivated me to run even faster, and finally I was at the cornucopia. Everything was so fuzzy, I was sweating, even though it was super cold. My heart seemed like it was beating a thousand miles per hour, I turned to run down the path, with the two packs slung over my back when I see a fire ball coming right at me. I let out a shriek and drop to the ground, the fire whizzing over my head.

I look up to see Michaela, her power; to shoot fire balls, or AKA my opposite, so of course she's trying to kill me. I jump up and she throws another at me, when I push my hands out and ice comes right out of them. The fire and ice collide and water drops to the ground. She smirks and charges at me, fire in her hands.

I turn and run the opposite way when I see the girl CC shape shift into a lion and she pounces on Sami and then bits into her arm. She lets out a shriek and CC tears her arm right off, blood splattering onto the white snow. She then bites into head and tears her head right off.

One dead... 22 more till I can go home... to whatever home I have... Whatever family that's out there saying, "That's my little girl." I looked behind me to see that Michaela wasn't trying to kill me anymore. I look over and my eyes meet with the lion's or CC. The lion comes running towards me when all of a sudden something tackles it with force.

My eyes scan the scene to see the thing that tackled the lion, CC, had black wings and these claws... It was Nolan, he looked absolutely terrifying. The lion leaped at Nolan and Nolan dodged it and racked the lion's pelt and turned around and his wings began flapping and he sored into the sky.

I turned to see a giant black wolf... It was HUGE. It was at least 5 feet tall and was running after another girl, Rachel. I knew who this wolf was, It was Jinxx and she was trying to kill her own sister. The wolf leaped on Rachel and bite right into her leg and tore it off then tore her other leg off and other two arms. The wolf seemed like it was smiling then ripped Rachel's throat right out.

21... 21 till I can go home to whatever home I have. I feel something wrapped around my legs and I fall face first into the snow. I managed to flip myself so I'm on my back and I see that vines were wrapped around my legs and I look up to see Magnolia, having the vine that was wrapped around my legs trailed back and up into her sleeve.

Magnolia was walking towards me, looking like she was ready to slit someone's throat. I try to untie the vines that were wrapped around my feet but they were to tight to unwrap. She was walking over towards me, one foot in front of the other, walking slowly. I open my palm and a icicle formed and I cut the vines off my ankles and jumped to my feet and ran some direction, so many people were trying to kill me that I wasn't thinking.

I ran so fast and I looked behind met to see not Magnolia but Onyx running towards me, and she was gaining fast, considering she can run at the speed of sound. I stop in my tracks when I see someone tackle Onyx and they fall to the ground, wrestling. Finally Onyx pins the girl... Who was it? Brianna. Onyx holds a knife up to her throat and was about to slit it when Brianna let out the first words I have heard this entire time.

"I got something to say! Then I Ain't saying no more-" Brianna yelled but never finished her sentence cause Onyx slit her throat,

"You bet your not saying anything else." Onyx snapped.

I didn't wait to see anything else and turned and ran, yet again I didn't know where to run but I ran anyway, I ran so fast and ran right into someone, and fall to the ground. I look up to see a boy, what was his name? Ahh yes, Kobey. He was just standing there, his eyes wide and not saying anything. He drops to his knees when I see Nolan standing behind him, his nails had blood on It. Blood dripped from Kobey's mouth and he whispers something,

"Run."

Nolan puts his hands on both sides of Kobey's neck and snapped his neck, Kobey's body falling to the floor. A smile slide across his face and his black wings stretched out and he took off into the air, leaving me with two thoughts. Why didn't he kill me? 19 more to go...

I stand up again and I got pushed right back into the ground, I don't know if I cant take anymore of this. I turned to see who my attacker was, but there was no one there. My eyes scanned to see people fighting and I couldn't help but wondering who had pushed me. Then finally... It clicked. The girl Regan, her power is invisibility. I stand up and I feel something smack me and I stumbled backwards.

At this point I have had enough, I was pushed around and thrown around enough. I stand up and balled my fists, snow starting churning around me and the snow began to rise as it moved in a circular motion around me. After about a minute or two of this I knew my attacker had been scared off and the snow falls to the ground.

I turned and looked at the fight seen, everyone was fighting each other so... I run into the right, I don't know why. Why would I run into the fight? Why would I play there games? Let them use me as there pawn? Play in there bloodbath.

I turn to see the girl Alayna was fighting with Liz and Alayna planted a knife right into her heart and with a blood curdling scream she fell to the ground and her body was unmoving. Why are we fighting? What's the point?

I turn to see Nolan and he was fighting Isabella, Nolan's swung and his claws went right through her neck and she dropped to the ground and fell limp.

I blinked, and I couldn't take anymore of this. Watching people die while I stand by like a silly little girl isn't something I like to do. Watching people die is just as bad as actually killing the people. I turned and then ran towards a path that lead down the mountain.

I stopped at the edge to see I could see the rest of the arena. After you got down the mountain, it looked like there was a forest and it looked like it expanded around the whole mountain. I sighed and looked at back at the fight and Onyx's eyes met mine and I knew what she was thinking. I turned and bolted down the mountain's path, not daring to look behind me cause I knew Onyx would be gaining on me, she was MUCH faster then EVERYONE in this arena.

I ran as fast as I could down the mountain and the lower I got the higher the temperature was. I wasn't sure how tall this mountain was but about 5 minutes later I was down the mountain and into the forest. I'm guessing that the mountain wasn't as tall as I thought it was, so It shouldn't of been so cold. But the Gamemakers can do what they want.

I continued to run into the forest until I was out of breath and I sat down on a log, I wasn't sure how far away Onyx was but she couldn't be to far behind, after all she has the power to run super fast. I'm sure that this is just a game to her so she wants to mess with me. If she wanted to she could be here killing me.

When Onyx doesn't come I sit down on a log and begin to catch my breath, looking at what's inside both of my packs. One was completely full of bread and the other pack contained; knives, sleeping bag, matches, blanket, water bottle, rope, and pinecones. I sigh, why would they put pinecones in a pack? What use do they give me?

_BOOM..._

I jumped to my feet at the sound of the first cannon, the bloodbath was over.

_BOOM..._

Two people are dead... No... There must be more. I saw more then two people die up there...

_BOOM..._

_BOOM..._

_BOOM... _

_BOOM..._

Six people... Six mutants are dead... I'm six people closer to getting out of here... The sad part is that some of them were actually my friends...

I run the list of people who died over in my head; Kobey, Isabella, Rachel, Liz, Sami, and Brianna.

I sigh and hang my head trying to take in all of then deaths and when I look up and as soon as I do a knife lands in a tree that right in front of me, I jumped to my feet to see Onyx standing there, twirling knives in her hands, at least 4 in each. I take a shaky step back as if I'm about to run and she laughs,

"Please. Don't try to escape the inevitable." She laugh's and the next thing I know I see 8 knives coming towards me.

I panic and cross my arms over my chess and close my eyes, waiting for the knives to hit me, but they never do. I open my eyes to see a wall of ice in front of me, all of the knives were implanted in the ice. Through the ice I see Onyx charging at me and I push the ice wall easily and it hits her and they both fall to the ground, the ice on top of her.

I should of killed her. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I refuse to be part of there games. But I know that it was a mistake... for the people that I don't kill now will haunt me another day... Like Onyx said... It's inevitable. We will face each other one day, but not today. I turn and run into the forest with only one thought in my mind. I had to survive.


	3. Unexpected Ally

**The Mutant Games**

* * *

**Katie**

* * *

I sat on a rock by the Cornicopia, watching the hovercrafts pick up the mutants dead body. The one's that never survived. I sighed and looked around for my allies. Surprsingly I was in an alliance with; CC, the shapeshifter, Onyx, the... 'Speed racer', and Jinxx, the werewolf. I honestly never imagined that I would find myself in an alliance with them. I mean, I like my power. It's cool. I can move things with my mind, or in other words; Telekinesis.

The cold air sent a shiver down my back, the air smelled like... Well, blood. "Katie!" I hear someone snap.

I turn around cautiously to see CC, who seemed to be morphed into a half lion half human, she was carrying a bloody hand in her mouth. As she came closer to me she morphed into her regular self and dropped the hand onto the ground. I then noticed the suit she was wearing, well we were all wearing a skin tight, black leather suit, that seemed to morph with out powers. It seems to adapt to our powers and mend with them...

Blood was dripping from her sighed, it looked like claws had racked down her side, and it turned out that's exactly happened. "I'm going to kill Nolan!" She snapped.

I nodded silently, I have never been much of a talker, nor did I truthfully want to be in this alliance. But I want to get out of this arena. I don't want to fight to the death with these people. I don't think that any of us do... Well... I have my doubts about CC, Jinxx and Onyx.

"Save your breath." I hear and my eyes flickered over to see Jinxx walking towards us. "We'll kill him. We will kill all of them." She said.

I bite my lip and decided to share what I had figured out, "It seems that our suits mend with out powers." I stated.

"No really." CC scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up CC." Jinxx snarled, "Have either one of you seen Onyx?" She asked.

I bite my cheek so hard that it started bleeding. The slight taste of iron filled my taste buds and I couldn't help wondering if they drink it... Silly thought.

"Chill your period Jinxx, I'm right here." We hear and turn to see Onyx. She walked over to the rock I was sitting on and sat right on it and put her hand on her neck and cracked her neck.

"Where were you?" Jinxx asked.

"Trying to kill Snowgirl." Onyx said impatiently.

"And did you?" CC asked butting in.

"No. She got away." She muttered, "Girl's smarter then she looks."

"Or your dumber then you look." CC challenged.

"Look, don't make me shove your foot all the way up your-" Onyx began.

"That's enough!" Jinxx intruding, stepping in the middle of them. Onyx and CC said nothing and stepped back. "Now that, that's over. We need to gather all the remaining supplies at the Cornucopia, and make our way down the mountain and into the forest. See who we can slaughter, remember watch your back." She said and gave a suspicious look to all of us.

I don' trust them. At all. They can't seem to even trust each other. This alliance will never work out if we can't even trust, much less get along with each other. There to much alike. All three of them, that's why they argue. They all want to be the Alpha and they all crave blood. On my opinion it seems like Jinxx has established herself as the 'Alpha', and it doesn't seem like Onyx isn't very happy about that.

Whatever. I don't care... Cause if they pick each other off then the less people I have to deal with. There weaknesses are my advantage.

I finally come to my senses and walk over to the Cornucopia, finding a couple of packs and carrying them back out into the clearing, meeting the other three girls there. We now have a whole pile of packs, and no way to transfer them. We stay here because it's way to cold and we will most likely freeze to death. It seems like the temperature is dropping anyway.

"Great. Now how do you suggest we get these down this mountain?!" Onyx snapped.

Jinxx glared at Onyx and said nothing, she was obviously trying to think of a plan, but you could tell she didn't know what to do. But I have an idea.

"I have an Idea." I said, all eyes were on me. But mine were on CC...

* * *

So on my opinion, my idea was pretty good, CC didn't like it. We were making pretty good time thought, heading down the mountain. And the temperature seemed to be dropping as well. I didn't just like my idea, I loved it. Mainly because I didn't have to do anything, I sat on an elephant's back. Literally. We all voted on how to get the supplies down the mountain, and my idea won... And of course my idea was for CC to shape shift into something large that could carry the supplies.

CC wasn't a very good sport about it and I knew that presenting my idea to everyone might of gotten me on the bad side of CC, I might of even got myself an enemy. Not that I don't have enough, 17 other people left in this arena 14 of them aren't in my alliance, but in the end only one comes out so... I can technically count Onyx, Jinxx, and CC as my enemies. But for now, I'll go along for the ride.

"Katie!" I hear someone snap, and I turn around on top of the elephant to look at Onyx.

"Yes?" I asked, annoyed. Onyx is the one that gets on my nerves the most. She's always gloating about how great she is.

"Have you seen Jinxx?" She asked.

"No? I thought she was following behind us?!" I asked, startled.

"I did to!" She hissed back "CC! Hold your horses! Or... elephants?!" Onyx said. CC stopped and Onyx an I went flying forward, off of CC and into the mud. "CC!" Onyx screamed, standing up. If elephant's could laugh, I swear she did. "Why I ought to-"

"KATIE! ONYX! CC! HELP!" We hear Jinxx scream.

I quickly stand up and run towards the voice, I see Onyx dash off ahead of me, considering her powers, and CC had turned into a cheetah, dashing in front of me as well. So I was ledft behind, running as fast as I could, which compared to them wasn't very fast. I can barely believe this, were about half way down the mountain and were already in danger.

I finally approach the screaming when I enter a clearing, Jinxx was hung upside down with vines, but they were also covering her mouth. Which means... She couldn't of screamed... It was a trap. I see Onyx and CC rush over to her and automatically vines wrap around them, restraining them from moving, and that's when I see Magnolia, Thorn, Anna, Matt and Michaela step out of the forest. I'm out numbered, and out skilled. Highly.

"Hey there Katie!" Anna says, but in Onyx's voice. I forgot... She can mimics voices!

My eyes scan the area, I had to think of something, and fast. Magnolia's vines were creeping towards me, and fire was flicking in Michaela's hands.

After what seems like hours, but I know it was only a few seconds I decide my next move. I concentrate my powers and a tree falls right where all 5 of them are standing, They quickly scatter and I rush forward towards my friends wrapped in vines. I begin to try to loosen them but there to tight.

"Mmm!" Jinxx said.

"What!?" I asked in confusion.

"Mmmmm!" She said, her eyes widen.

I look behind me to see a fire ball coming right towards my face, and it seems like the end for me, and I've accepted that but at that moment something white comes hurling towards the fire ball and it they both disappear, but what's left is a puddle of water. I turn my head to see Taylor, the ice queen. I stare in confusion, I saw her running down the mountain, and Onyx chased her down it. And why would she be helping me?

"I'll distract them." She said and ran towards them, flinging shards of ice at them.

I quickly turn my attention back to the vines and I see Jinxx had transformed into her giant wolf self, the vines tried to restrained her but broke as she grew, and she charged into battle. Quickly CC did the same thing and Onyx's vines burst into flames, probably cause she can breath fire.

I'm scared to turn around. I'm scared to see all the blood. But when I do, surprisingly there wasn't very much. I turn to see everyone fighting, Fire flying everywhere, Jinxx leaped on Matt but with a screech the wolf flew off of Matt and hit a tree, whimpering. "I'll tell about the Canyon!" He screamed.

That obviously strikes something in Onyx, because her eyes widen. "No!" She shrieks and leaped on him, he was about to use his super sonic voice but Onyx puts her hand over his mouth and with her nails, slits his throat. She jumps off of him and blood spurts everywhere, staining the ground and the trees. With his last breath of air he screamed.

"THE CANYON!" And a cannon shot.

The next thing I know, it's just me, Onyx, CC, and Jinxx in the clearing. Jinxx transformed back into her human self and said, "Well... We did it." She said. "Even when the odds are not in our favor."

Onyx sighed and collapsed to the ground, "Ugh! I'm tired. Can we just camp here?" She insisted.

Jinxx glared at her, "No. The tempature is dropping and we don't even have a fire, the day isn't even half over!"

I see Onyx smirk and the next thing you know fire comes out of her mouth and Matt's body ignites into flames. "Fine then can we rest here?" She complained.

Jinxx sighed, "Yeah... Fine... Whatever. CC come with me to go get our supplies. Onyx, Katie you stay here and wait till we get back."

I nodded and slumped to the ground, just like Jinxx said, it wasn't even the middle of the day and I was ALREADY exhausted... And I was still shocked over the fact that Taylor actually helped us. Why would she do that? Especially after Onyx tried to kill her. She saved my life. I owe her one. And I won't forget it.


End file.
